ultimate_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
James Howlett
James "Logan" Howlett (ジェームズ・“ローガン”・ハウレット, Jēmuzu "Rōgan" Hauretto), also known as Wolverine (ウルヴァリン, Uruvarin), and once known as "Weapon X", is fictional character and one of the protagonists of the ''Ultimate Justice'' series. He is a mutant super-hero and a member of the X-Men. "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice." :—Wolverine. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Scott McNeil (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance As Logan Howlett As Wolverine * Hair Color: Navy Blue * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 180+ years * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'3" * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Wolverine is a very headstrong and strong-willed man. Despite the fact he can be insensitive, he is actually a very caring, loyal and self-sacrificing person. He is always willing to defend someone who needs it, X-23, Charles, Spyke and anyone else. Despite his temper and violent attributions, he does try to control them and teach the 'youth' violence isn't the best option, but that sometimes it is needed and sometimes is the only way. He is a lot like his comic book version. He seems to consider Kitty and X-23 like daughters, so may see the X-Men as a whole family. Wolverine is known to be very sarcastic, point out the obvious, and be extremely blunt. Although he prefers to be alone, he does enjoy the company of those he likes and sometimes can become nervous when given a job he feels he may not excel at. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * X-Men ** Professor X ** Storm ** Cyclops‎ ** Marvel Girl ** Rogue ** Shadowcat ** Nightcrawler ** Beast ** Colossus ** Jubilee ** Spyke * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury * Spider-Man * Avengers ** Captain America Family * Sabretooth (possible half brother) * X-23 (Female Clone) Neutral * Caliban * Deadpool Rivals Enemies * Collector * Juggernaut * Mesmero * Blob * Toad * Arcade Powers and Abilities Powers * Apparent Immortality: Wolverine regenerates fatal wounds almost instantaneously. This also keeps him eternally young. * Adamantium Claws: Wolverine's bones & claws are bio-fused with the nigh-indestructible Adamantium. * Superhuman Physical Attributes: His strength, mobility, stamina & resilience are beyond human limits. This enables him to go toe-to-toe with Sabretooth without the need for his claws. Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early history Little is known of the feral X-Man called Wolverine. His accelerated healing makes his age impossible to determine. Rumors abound in the theories about what he has done and been through, most of them originating from his own tampered memories. It is known that in World War II he fought alongside Captain America, protecting the Allied troops as well as freeing those held by the Nazi SS. When the two broke into Auschwitz, the first person they rescued was a young boy named Erik Lensherr. Then, sometime in the mid-to-late 60's, he was one of many subjects of a cruel experiment known as Weapon-X. During this project, he worked with a man who would become his major rival, known as Sabretooth. The rivalry of the two is so violent, that one time Sabretooth mused at the thought of it being their destiny that one of the two would destroy the other. After Wolverine liberated himself from this project, he spent years roaming the Canadian wilderness, until he was found by two trappers, who brought him to a wrestling match in which he fought a bear. The video of that fight was taped by Magneto, who showed it to his then-partner, Charles Xavier. Xavier used his Cerebro unit to locate Logan and sent his new student Ororo to find him. Ororo arrived just as Magneto himself tried to recruit Wolverine, but Logan opted to join Xavier's cause. With his memories reduced to a flashing series of contradictory images, Logan comes to the Xavier Mansion at the request of Professor Charles Xavier. The object of fear, awe, and speculation on the part of the students, he inspires the X-Men in good ways by providing battle tips after clandestinely watching Danger Room sessions and in bad ways in inspiring conflict between the core group of X-Men simply by virtue of his loner status and aggressive behavior. At some point, Logan decided to leave the X-Men. He returned after he supposedly smelt trouble, however, he later remarked it may have been Toad. Regardless, Xavier welcomed him home and told him that he was missed during his absence. Synopsis ''X-Men'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Wolverine Wikipedia * Wolverine Marvel Database * Wolverine Ultimate Spider-Man Animated Series Wiki * Wolverine X-Men Evolution Wiki * Wolverine X-Men Evolution Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters